


in this a start

by templemarker



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits With Feelings, Gen, M/M, home ec flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/pseuds/templemarker
Summary: "How's that bouncing bundle of joy, there, Captain?" Chimney calls out, jogging closer to him, a wider version of his usual grin on his face when he nods down at the egg baby in Bobby's hand. "Feeling any urges to nest? Maybe we can stop by Kidsland on the way back to the station, get the little one kitted out."
Relationships: Howie "Chimney" Han & Bobby Nash, Howie "Chimney" Han/Bobby Nash
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	in this a start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [middlecyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlecyclone/gifts).



> Takes place pre-series or very early in Season One. I had to create the relationship tag for this, lol. 
> 
> With utmost thanks to PM for all the things.
> 
> Happy holidays, and hope you enjoy!

Bobby looks down at the egg in his hand.

It's just an egg -- speckled, a little brown, clearly some kind of organic free-range whatever, going by the look of the school where their call out is. It's been decorated with a sharpie to have a few wisps of a hair and a little face, as well as what looks like swaddling on each side of it. 

Bobby couldn't believe they still did this shit in high school. 

"How's that bouncing bundle of joy, there, Captain?" Chimney calls out, jogging closer to him, a wider version of his usual grin on his face when he nods down at the egg baby in Bobby's hand. "Feeling any urges to nest? Maybe we can stop by Kidsland on the way back to the station, get the little one kitted out."

Bobby freezes for a second, Marcy's voice echoing in his head about _the nursery, what about these curtains?_ , but he shakes it off in an instant and smiles back at Chimney. "I don't know, Chim, maybe you could use the practice," he fires back, holding out the egg baby for Chim to take. Chimney, unsurprisingly, recoils backwards like Bobby offered him a bomb, and Bobby genuinely smiles then, pulling the egg a little closer to his body. 

Steffie Maldonado had gone into hyperglycemic crisis about an hour ago, when the punch in their Domestic Living Standards class had been mixed with sugar instead of stevia by a hapless classmate. While Hen ran primary on Steffie, Bobby had called Chim over to treat and eventually sedate Tay Abreu, who'd fallen into a panic attack on realizing just how serious it was for Steffie. Hen and the ambo from Station 219 took both students from Titian Academy to the emergency room, leaving Bobby, Chim, and Delgado to finish the call. 

Apparently Steffie was really, really serious about getting an A on her egg baby assignment. None of the kids would take it, and even the teacher suggested they drop it off with Steffie at the hospital. So Bobby was stuck with an egg baby for however long clean-up took before having the chance to swing by and check up on their teenage emergencies. 

Back at the house, Bobby props the egg up in an impromptu nest of dishtowels on his desk, occasionally huffing out a laugh when it catches the corner of his eye. He's not surprised when Chimney ducks in, fresh from the showers, to hover over his desk and poke at the egg. "Do you want to hold the baby, Chimney?" he says as dryly as he can. 

"Yes, yes I do," Chimney grins back at him, scooping up the egg, towel nest and all. He holds it like an infant, and it would almost be cute if it wasn't for the jokey smile on his face. 

"It's bring your kid to work day," Chimney jokes, holding the egg up as if Bobby was going to take a photo of the two of them. 

Bobby keeps typing the incident report. That just makes Chim laugh more, try harder, and Bobby works to keep the little smile off his face that's threatening to break out at Chim's antics. 

Chim keeps trying things out on him until it's clear that Bobby isn't going to finish the report before the end of the shift. He huffs out a reluctant laugh and turns away from the computer, as Chimney makes smoochy faces and kissy noises at the egg baby. The egg baby takes it stoically. 

"Alright, let's go over to the hospital," Bobby says. "Petrakis came on early, so we can clear the end of the shift with a welfare check." 

"Baby and mama back together again!" Chimney crows, and Bobby winces. 

"Maybe don't say that to a teenage girl whose parents are probably hovering over her in the hospital," he offers, and Chim laughs, loud and full. 

Bobby throws an arm around his shoulder as they walk towards his truck; Chimney hasn't given up on his infant-carry of the egg baby in its towels and Bobby has manfully decided just to let it go. 

"Fatherhood looks good on you," he murmurs in Chim's ear to tease him, and is gratified when Chimney squawks out a series of protests mostly culminating in a certainty that he is in no way prepared to be a parent. Bobby tugs him close with the arm still around his shoulder,, close enough to say quietly into his ear, "Come over tonight?"

Chim throws a glance over at him and nods, imperceptibly; the mood immediately changes to something more intimate, more intense. 

Bobby can't say he knows what he's doing here, but the unnamed, semi-regular thing between them has edged him closer to feeling human than he has in years. It's more than he's allowed himself in years. There's just something about Chim, an ease or a recognition or a comfort level that doesn't rear up against his defenses, that doesn't make him want to lash out and hide himself away for another staring contest with Jack Daniels. 

Bobby smiles, holds the door for Chimney -- and the egg baby, heaven help him -- and taps the hood of his truck as he goes around to the other side. He hasn't been with the LAFD long, but this feels like a real second chance. He's burned through so many chances. But this one, this one he's going to do his damndest to make work. 

Chimney gives him a small, crooked grin as they buckle in, one hand cupped protectively around the egg baby, and Bobby feels himself wink at Chimney, reflexively, startling himself with the intimacy of the gesture. Chim's mouth actually drops open in shock, and Bobby laughs, a rough, barking thing, as he pulls out of the lot and out into the world.


End file.
